fivenightsat_fazbears_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie
Appearance Bonnie is a purple bunny. You can clearly see the endo eyes which he is capable of turning off during some nights of constant watching. Bonnie will hold a guitar on stage during the day shift. cLocations Bonnie's starting location is the Show Stage. He can appear in the Dining Area, Backstage, the West Hall, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. When looking into The Office, he appears leaning into the left doorway from the blind spot directly behind the left door. Bonnie will stare into the camera and stay there for a while. Behavior In Game Bonnie is known for returning to The Office more frequently than the other animatronics, and, like Foxy, he only approaches from the left side. He will stare through the doorway into The Office, unlike Chica, who looks through the window. The frequency with which Bonnie approaches The Office appears to be due to teleportation, which is noticeable with Cheat Modeenabled. Bonnie is also capable of temporarily disabling the cameras as he moves to another area, On some nights, if the player does not look at Bonnie on the monitors, he will not move from the Show Stage. This is one of the best methods for surviving after The 2nd Night, though Foxy may easily kill the player if not viewed enough, which, in this case, at all. On the 4th and 5th nights, while standing at the camera outside The Office (CAM 2B), Bonnie's head and jaw twitch violently in a very paranormal manner. The Robotvoice sound byte can be heard while he is twitching, even if the player is not looking at him directly on the Monitor. On any night, he may be seen standing a few inches away from the Backstage camera (CAM 5), staring directly into it. His eyes are completely black, save for white, pinprick-sized pupils. When Bonnie enters The Office while the player is viewing the cameras, quiet, raspy groan is heard. Once the player camera lowers returning to The Office being visual, Bonnie will attack and end the game. Bonnie is capable of forcing the player to lower the monitor in order to attack. On any night, when Bonnie is in the Backstage Area, the player can cause the game to change to the close-up of his face by simply going in and out of the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. Bonnie will then look at the camera with his eyes not visible, leaving them to only dark holes. Trivia * Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to move and approach the player's doors. * On nights 1 through 3, Bonnie is more active than the other animatronics, him generally being the first to leave the show stage. * Interestingly, when Bonnie is in the backstage, he seems to take no heed to the metal endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on bare endoskeletons because it's supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Bonnie doesn't acknowledge the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the player, contradicting the former security guard's statements. However, this may be because the backstage area is full of spare parts, and, as such, a bare endoskeleton is not out of place there. * In the trailer, Bonnie is shown running down the hallway. He was stripped of this ability in the final game, with Foxy taking on the role instead. * In the trailer, Bonnie is shown to remove his face, revealing his endoskeleton. However, this never happens in-game. * Bonnie might be loosely based on Mr. Munch from Chuck E. Cheese's, as both have purple fur, a lighter color on their stomachs, and a somewhat larger girth than the other characters. * According to Scott Cawthon, Bonnie is the animatronic he finds to be the scariest, as he has had several nightmares about Bonnie while developing the game. * Bonnie is the only animatronic without eyebrows. * Bonnie is the only animatronic with soft rounded teeth. * Bonnie makes an abnormally human-like groaning sound when he enters The Office. What causes this is unknown, and it is unlikely that a robotic voice box would be capable of mimicking organic wheezing noises, even if the voice box was damaged. This may coincide with the possibility that the robots are haunted, and some unknown, paranormal source is making these noises. It may also fit in with the theory that a person is stuffed in the animatronics, though this is very unlikely, for the person would either have already been removed or killed by the internal mechanics of the suit. ** Chica makes these same noises when inside of The Office. * On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, or when starting up the game, a full-screen image of an eyeless Bonnie (the same seen in hallucinations) can sometimes appear. The image stays for approximately ten seconds until white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version. * There is a glitch that allows the player to survive while Bonnie attacks. If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Bonnie's scream will repeat and his kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over. See this video. This glitch can also work with Chica. * There is a glitch where the player can be killed by Bonnie, but he doesn't appear physically and the player can only hear his scream. Watch this video. * It appears as if Bonnie may be partially in The Office already when located outside the left door. * Bonnie catches unsuspecting beginners off-guard, as he often appears first and more frequently than the other animatronics.